


Choices

by Bishmonster



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Quickie, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Schmoop, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Just a quick one shot fluffster
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Thor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticatedTendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/gifts).



“Little one.” Thor said in the dark of the room with no little sense of relief. “come back to bed.” He urged.  
“’Fraid that is not gonna happen buddy.” Darcy continued staring out into the sparkling city.   
“Dawn approaches.” He argued.  
“Do you want to go up on the roof and watch the sunrise? Or we could fly to the beach and watch it sitting in the sand. Yeah. No. Maybe not. Sand is itchy.”  
“You have not slept properly for days. I know you worry. She will return soon.”  
“I miss her.”  
“As do I.”   
“And she’s out there all alone with no one to feed her poptarts.”  
“She is a grown woman Lady Darcy.”  
“Don’t call me that. You only call me that when you are laughing at me.” He was indeed laughing at her, the mirth in his alien blue eyes could not hide from her penetrating stare.   
“My bed grows cold without you in it.”  
“Uggghhhh. You cannot say that stuff to me. It’s too sexy. That’s why she won’t come back.” Darcy threw up her hands in aggravation. “And why she ran away in the middle of the night.”  
“Jane made her choices long ago. As did we. Do you regret the choice you have made?” Darcy was unprepared for Serious Thor. He very rarely came out but when he did, she was never ever ready to deal with his unsmiling mouth and the sad, sad puppy dog eyes.   
“Of course not. I love you.” She rushed to assure him, leaving her post at the floor to ceiling window.   
“And I, you.” Thor leaned down to give Darcy’s head a whiskery kiss on the forehead. He took off his robe to wrap it around her own shoulders, bare from the tank top.   
“I like those shorts.” She plucked at the rainbow waist band where it hugged his hips, a tribute to the bridge destroyed by Ragnarok. His bare chest was too tempting to resist. She lay her cheek on the springy hair there, sneezing when it tickled her nose. When can we go back to New Asgard?”  
“Soon, little one.”  
“Ok.” Darcy said. “Sleepy.” She yawned loudly against her lover’s chest, which turned into a startled yelp when he picked her up and carried her to their room bridal style. She clung to Thor until he dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed.   
“That’s better.” Thor joined her horizontally, manhandling Darcy until she was cuddled on his chest. “sleep my love.” He whispered. Darcy wasn’t sure she could this way but his long slow strokes down her hair and the soothing beat of his heart at her ear was more than enough to relax her. 


End file.
